


Dazzling Lights

by Wavvy



Series: Felix and the King of Hearts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Personality, Anal Sex, Androgyny, At this rate I may as well post the whole damn story in the tags, Awkwardness, Bisexual Male Character, Bunny Girl, Bunny Girl Outfit, Cap and Bells, Clothing Kink, Clowns, Condoms, Costume Kink, Costumes, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dancing, Dress Up, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, False Identity, False Memories, Fantasy, Feminine men, Feminization, Fetish Clothing, Flavored Condoms, Flirting, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Gay, Gay Male Character, Groping, Human, Hypnosis, Interracial Relationship, Jester - Freeform, Jester outfit, Latex, Latex clothing, Latex panties, Lingerie, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Modern Fantasy, Muscles, NFSW, Nightclub, Non-Consensual Groping, POC Male, POC Protagonist, POV Gay Character, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Panties, Pole Dancing, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stockings, Supernatural Elements, Undressing, Urban Fantasy, abs, bra - Freeform, bunny guy, but elegant clown porn, dubcon, handjob, m/m - Freeform, odd couple, scientist, yeah this is pretty much clown porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wavvy/pseuds/Wavvy
Summary: Most people would jump at the opportunity to be paid to go to a club and see a show, but Khalil is not most people. When the introverted field researcher is assigned to visit a luxurious nightclub and interview its eccentric owner about his supposedly magical powers, he's initially frustrated. He's not exactly a people person, and a packed nightclub is hardly the place to do scientific investigations after all. But it seems the owner has more in store for him than just an interview...This is a loose sequel to my other story 'The King of Hearts,' but I promise you can jump in without having read that and still get the full experience. The events of that have no bearing on this, it just shares the setting and a prominent character. As usual, any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated.
Series: Felix and the King of Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Khalil

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note for those of you who read 'The King of Hearts': I decided that Felix's powers in that story were kinda boring, so I changed them up in this one. Continuity is overrated anyway. Hope you enjoy! <3

Khalil grit his teeth, and pulled his large white coat tighter over himself, trying desperately to stop his frail body from shivering. His smooth jaw was clattering from the cold, and a blush had no doubt painted itself on to his pale brown face, which was twisted into a scowling expression. Standing there in the frigid night air, he felt positively miserable. In his mind, the memory of receiving this assignment played itself on repeat in an endless loop.

“A nightclub?” He’d exclaimed, leafing through the file for it. He wasn’t sure exactly what his expression had been when he’d turned to look up at the woman who’d dropped it on his desk. Different replays of the afternoon rotated it between different shades of disgust, indignity, and frustration.

“That’s what it says,” Winona, his boss, had responded with an aggravated look on her face, “You’re one of the only qualified field researchers left with us, and this club is allegedly run by one of the most powerful mages in the city. We’ve already sorted everything out for you. You’re going to talk to our subject about his powers, watch his show, and then invite him back here for further study.”

During that explanation, Khalil’s expression of whatever emotion it had been had grown in intensity. Winona doubled down before he could speak his mind.

“Honestly Khalil, you’re the only person I know who’d complain about being paid to go to a nightclub and watch a show,” She’d said in a scalding tone, before turning away.

The young scientist bitterly repeated the sentence under his breath, mocking Winona’s harsh voice.

 _Of course_ he didn’t like going to nightclubs. He couldn’t understand how anyone could enjoy them. There he was: standing out in the cold air at 10pm, absolutely surrounded by the mob of people in line with him, waiting for the oafish bouncer to let him into the building, which would be full of odorous drunks, loud music with too much bass, and scantily clad wait staff transparently trying to seduce him into spending more money. How could he be anything _but_ miserable?

“Next!” The bouncer at the front of the line called, causing the whole line to lurch forward. Khalil grumbled to himself as the mob of mindless partygoers shoved him forward along with them. They only stopped just when he was about to lose his balance and tumble over. When he finally got his footing, he was feeling quite bewildered.

The stillness of the line quickly resumed, giving our hero more time to feel sorry for himself.

The owner of this club, that was another person deserving of his ire. The entire reason they were having their little question and answer session here of all places was because he was supposedly so busy that he could never leave his club. That wasn’t very reasonable in and of itself, but Khalil could chalk that up to another casualty of unchecked capitalism. What Khalil couldn’t excuse was the owner’s supposed ‘compromise.’ Interview him in the club? How would he be able to get anything down in a place like this? This was no place for science!

“Next!” The bouncer’s call cut through Khalil’s thoughts once again. The hivemind of customers surged forward, and forced Khalil along with them once again. This time, he was able to make it to the front and finally talk to the bouncer.

Khalil had partially expected the bouncer to regard his more formal getup with a slightly confused expression, but no such thing happened. He supposed a job like this earned one the ‘seen it all’ title rather quickly.

“ID?” The brickhouse of a man asked.

Without a single word, Khalil reached into his coat pocket, pulled out a small work ID card and handed it to the bouncer. Taking it from him, the door guard looked at the name and started leafing through the guestlist.

“Ah...I see...Mr. Epps,” the bouncer said after a moment, “I was told to expect you. You’re the doctor coming here for some kinda study, right?”

“Field researcher,” Khalil corrected. “But otherwise, that is correct. I was told I’d be granted a private audience with the owner of this establishment.”

The bouncer visibly rolled his eyes, before responding in a slightly exasperated voice. “Of course, of course, how stupid of me,” He murmured sarcastically while handing Khalil his ID back. “Well, Mr. Field Doctor, your ‘private audience’ will take place in the owner’s office. Once you’re in there, head to a hallway in the right corner of the main room. Show this ID to the bouncer standing there, and he’ll take you to the owner’s place. Think you can do that?”

Khalil nodded, and stuffed the ID into his pocket, turning away from the bouncer without another word and heading into the nightclub.

Almost instantly after stepping through the door, Khalil was battered with a wave of sensations.

The first thing that hit him was the noise. Booming from speakers all across the room spewed out an indecipherable jumble of shrill, dissonant notes over a wave of nauseatingly thick bass. Every few seconds, a very shrill, high-pitched noise would sound off, stabbing at his eardrums.

Overwhelmed by the noise, Khalil put his hands over his ears, slammed his eyes shut, and leaned against a wall to orient himself. His instincts compelled him to curl up into a little ball and start to sob until the noise went away, but he knew from experience that that generally wasn’t wise to do on a work trip. So, he bit down tightly on his lip, straightened himself up, and opened his eyes.

Khalil stood right at the edge of a massive, cave-like room divided up into different sections underneath a giant dome glass ceiling. In the front of the room there was a trio of runway-like stages, with poles on each of them stretching from floor to ceiling. While a DJ spun his records in the background, a lone woman dressed in a tight pink leotard twirled around on the pole, inviting the audience to gawk at her disproportionately large breasts and buttocks.

On either side of the room were two massive bars stretching from one end to the other. They were so large that they needed four bartenders a piece to serve all the customers flocking to them.

And in the middle of all this was the pit of tables and chairs scrunched together and filled to the brim with seated customers cheering at the dancer and drinking amongst themselves. Spread throughout this complex system of chairs were the waitstaff.

Khalil’s jaw nearly dropped when he saw them. He’d been expecting their uniforms to be skimpy, but not this much. The women were dressed in latex corsets of varying colors that hugged their bodies like a squeezing anaconda and high heels that definitely were not practical. The men wore even less: just a pair of latex briefs around their crotch. Regardless of gender, every worker had a matching bunny-ear headband on.

Khalil tore his eyes away from the carved muscles of a male employee just in time for a woman to approach him with a fake smile.

“Hey there,” she greeted in a very thick city accent, “Can I get you something? You’re looking a little lost there.”

Khalil blushed as he turned to see the woman standing next to him. Her body was encased in a neon green rubber suit that was tight enough to reveal her nipples and showed off a handsome amount of cleavage. Her neck was decorated with a detached shirt collar, and a bow tie. Her hair was dyed a dark blue, and tied up behind her. Quickly realizing he was staring, Khalil darted his gaze up to her eyes and...hesitated.

There was something strange about the woman’s eyes. They were...glassy. Lifeless. She looked right through Khalil as if he was invisible. It was slightly off-putting. Was she on drugs or something?

The woman blinked her eyes and tilted her head, making an expression of perplexment that looked very fake. “Are you okay, honey?” She repeated. Her expressions were completely natural, but they never quite reached her eyes.

Suddenly realizing he was staring (again), Khalil shook himself out of his trance and stood up straight, fiddling with something on his jacket to take his eyes away from hers. Quickly recovering, he switched back to his usual stony tone. “I’m fine. I was actually looking for the owner’s office. I have a meeting scheduled with him, and the directions I received in the front weren’t very helpful. I was told to look for some kind of hallway, I believe. Can you point me to where that is?” He gazed up again, glancing back into the woman’s eyes with a steadier expression.

The woman raised an eyebrow at his explanation, and gave him a look of recognition. “Oh, you must be the doctor we were told about.”

“Field researcher, actually,” He instinctively corrected, nodding, “But yes, that would be me.”

“Right,” the woman replied with a smile, seeming not to have heard his correction, “Well, you’re gonna want to head right in that direction,” as she spoke, she pointed to the other side of the large room. Following her finger, Khalil’s eyes eventually landed on a small door, right in the corner where the bouncer had said it would be.

“Thank you,” Khalil said with a nod.

“Anything for a man like you,” The woman said, winking and blowing a kiss at him before walking away.

Khalil felt his stomach turn at the woman’s flirtatious gesture, but hid this feeling. Last thing he wanted was to draw more attention to himself and get another brainless rabbit on him.

Steeling himself against the noise, Khalil roamed to the other side of the room, headed to where he’d been pointed. The club was absolutely packed at this time of night, and the floor was mobbed with sweaty bodies grinding against each other. Even circling around the dancefloor and seating area, Khalil found himself grimacing with disgust as he slithered through the forest of hot flesh. The music was becoming softer, thankfully, but also more sensual. Another plastic-looking dancer had joined the first one on the stage, and the two were dancing across the pole together and engaging in borderline foreplay for all to see. The entire establishment absolutely reeked of lust and debauchery, and Khalil had to once again curse the fates for bringing him here.

Making his way through, Khalil’s expression grew more and more disgusted. At one point, one of the near-nude male servers stumbled into him, inadvertently rubbing his exposed flesh all over Khalil. The field researcher had shoved him away perhaps more forcefully than needed, and had to stop in place and resist the urge to vomit. Realizing how in the way he was, he forged on a few seconds later, eventually making it to the hallway where the bouncer was waiting for him.

Wiping some sweat off of his brow (it was like a sauna in here, and Khalil was still wrapped up in his thick coat), Khalil faced the bouncer and tried his best to speak through his lack of breath.

“H-hi…” he said, shaking himself out. With a shaking hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his ID, holding it up to the muscular man. “I was told to hand you this...I’m a field researcher…I’m looking for—”

Before he could finish the sentence, the bouncer moved aside and let him through. “Room Number 50,” He muttered.

The door opened up to a dimly lit hallway that looked more like it belonged in a hotel than a nightclub. Numbered doors lined the walls on either side of him as the hallway stretched and twisted itself in a labyrinthine fashion.

Eventually, after a few moments, Khalil turned a corner and found himself right in front of a door with the number ‘50’ printed on it in bright gold digits.

Swallowing, he knocked.

For a couple of heart-stopping seconds, there was absolutely nothing. Khalil started to panic. Was the owner not here? Was he busy with something else? Had he come all this way for nothing?

But then, through the material of the wood, a small voice could be heard.

“Come in!”

Khalil paused for another moment to let some dramatic tension build, before twisting the door knob and pushing himself into the room.

The Owner’s office was closer to a theater dressing room than any kind of office. The first thing Khalil saw was a tall framed mirror standing up in the corner, tilted to face the large mahogany desk. Instead of being the focal point of the room, the desk was shoved to the side, taking up as little space as possible. The remainder of the office was filled with a worn out couch, two closed wardrobes, and an assortment of clothing and random props that were scattered all around the smallish room. 

Instead of a singular light source, the room was lit by rows and rows of blinking LED lights, all wired together and stuck to the ceiling. They were just like the ones strung around the city during the Winter Festivals. As they blinked, they changed between a variety of colors, filling the entire room with a miniature rainbow that constantly shifted around. Khalil had no idea why anyone would light an office with those. They were quite distracting. Just seeing them change in the corner of his eye brought feelings of mild irritation.

Sprawled out on the chair behind the desk was the man Khalil had come to see.

The owner of the club was very peculiar looking. Khalil supposed many would dub the man an ‘eccentric’ with an appearance like this, but the main term that came to his mind was ‘improper.’

The gentleman’s most notable feature was his pale white skin, which glittered in the changing light like a necklace of pearls. Despite his relatively young and fit appearance, the messy mop of hair on the man’s head was pure white. Draped around his thin body was an oversized puffy snow-colored fur coat that was hanging on his frame like a blanket he’d grabbed from his undoubtedly fancy king-size bed. Had he been sitting properly, Khalil would have thought him naked under the coat because of his bared chest, but the man’s slouched position revealed that he was wearing a pair of jet black latex shorts like his male bunnies, some leopard printed stockings, and an inky black pair of platform shoes.

With an outfit like this, it took some strong willpower from Khalil to hold back a grimace. He felt his contempt for the man rise a few degrees in temperature. _This_ was the so-called manager who was so busy he couldn’t stand to leave his club for a second? He looked far more like he belonged on the pole as a dancer than behind the desk as a manager.

“Well, hello!” the owner said in a jovial tone, springing up from his seat with an excited expression. He threw his hands up in the air, and various strings of light flew off of them, spiraling around and dancing in the air like miniature fireworks. The tiny display caught Khalil off-guard, and for a moment, he was completely enamored by it. When he looked back in front of him, he jumped slightly when he saw that the Owner was now standing just a few feet away from him. How had he moved so quietly?

The Owner looked Khalil up and down, fully taking in his appearance before nodding to himself. “Hmm...this will do,” He muttered to himself. Before Khalil could ask what he meant, the man spoke again, this time directly to him. “You’re the doctor who’s come to study me, aren’t you?” He asked, as he held out a hand cloaked in a tight back glove.

The intimidated scientist hesitated for a moment and then reluctantly took the man’s hand. When he opened his mouth to speak, a few different streams of thought tried to escape him at once, blending into each other as they did. “I’m actually a field...uh...I mean...this is a strange office you have. Interesting. I mean interesting. Uh...I’m Khalil.”

“Khalil, ooh, I’ll need to remember that,” the man said to himself, giggling at Khalil’s stammering. “Sorry, I’m the worst with names, just give me a second. I have a little ritual for remembering things.” 

He closed his eyes and held his hand up in between the two of them. An expression of concentration came onto his face, and he looked like he was muttering something under his breath. Then, without warning, he snapped his fingers, and a bright burst of green light popped out of them, flying right into Khalil’s face.

“Hey!” The field researcher protested, shaking his head and waving his hands. It took about 30 seconds for his vision to come back, and even when it did, he had to blink more often than usual to relieve his eyes from a stinging sensation. “What _was_ that?” He asked through squinted eyes. “That was way too close to my face.”

“Was it? Oh, sorry about that. The ritual only requires a snap, but I get a little excited sometimes,” The owner replied, not sounding very sorry at all. 

“So Khalil, is it? I’m charmed,” the owner continued, quickly changing the topic. The man’s voice had the faint tinge of an accent to it, but Khalil couldn’t pick out specifically what it was. “You can call me Felix. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The man gave a fancy bow as he held Khalil’s hand, and for a brief second, it looked like he was going to kiss his knuckles. When he didn’t, Khalil wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

Rather than lead him to his desk, Felix brought the researcher over to the couch and sat him down. The couch was as grungy as Khalil imagined, but surprisingly comfortable. Felix crossed and uncrossed his legs to adjust himself, giving Khalil a few different interesting views of the bulge around his crotch. Eventually, he settled on a position that had him leaning back on the armrest with one leg sticking down the couch pointing toward Khalil, and the other slacking down on the floor. Khalil was acutely aware of the good view he got of Felix’s abs.

It wasn’t until Felix spoke again that Khalil realized how quiet he’d gone.

“So, you’ve come to ask me about my magic, have you?”


	2. Open Questions

Khalil blinked in confusion, but quickly snapped himself out of it. The sudden flash of light seemed to have disturbed something in him, his head was aching all of a sudden.

“Oh...um...yes, right…” He ferreted around in his various coat pockets before pulling out a small black device made out of glass. Tapping a button on the side, it came to life, displaying a tiny desktop.

“Ooh, that’s quite the fancy gadget you’ve got,” Felix purred like a cat.

Despite himself, Khalil blushed and focused on the device, trying not to show his expression as he logged in and opened up the necessary programs. “It’s just a standard PDA. Given to all members of the lab.”

Felix nodded, “Right, right.”

Khalil scrolled through it for a moment, searching for the relevant report and collecting his thoughts at the same time. As he did this, he also pulled the collar of his coat away from his neck. Didn’t this office have ventilation or something? It was very warm.

Eventually, Khalil found what he was looking for and pulled it up. He glanced through it for a moment, refreshing himself on this report before turning to his subject.

“So…Felix Lancaster,” he read aloud, “Can you use magic?”

Felix held up a hand to his face as he laughed, seemingly amused by Khalil’s serious demeanor and blunt questioning. “Getting right to the point, I see. Well, I suppose that depends on your definition of the word. I can do things that many would consider to be magical, but from other points of view, they would appear to be quite mundane.” 

As he spoke, he idly waved his hand, causing some more of those lights to come out of his palm. Up closer, they were easier to make out. Khalil could see a variety of colored shapes floating out of Felix’s palm, ascending for a few seconds before dissolving into nothing. Most of them were recognizable, like a star, a triangle, a square, but a few of them were alien to Khalil. They almost looked like letters in a foreign language.

Khalil raised an eyebrow, and turned back to the digitized keyboard on his screen to type a few notes into his report. The statement was very unspecific, but just the fact that Felix was willing to reveal something, anything, was progress. The lights that constantly beamed from Felix’s palm also seemed pretty damn magical to him. The nightclub owner was definitely not the most trustworthy person Khalil had ever met, but he didn’t get the sense that he was being lied to or toyed with.

“What kinds of things can you do?” He asked, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow. He was beginning to feel a bit out of sorts. The warm temperature of the room and the continuously flashing lights on the ceiling were doing little to relieve him of his headache.

Again, this question brought a snicker out of Felix. “Quite open ended, these questions are.”

Khalil was unperturbed by the observation. “I like to start out broad, and then hone in on specifics. Just so everything is established on the record.”

The club owner raised an eyebrow at this, but played along. “Well, I suppose that’s your area of expertise, not mine,” he said with an amused expression, “I think the best way to describe the use of my magic is that it’s for... _managerial_ purposes. Running an establishment like this all on my own stretches me out and not just in the way you think,” He paused just long enough for the innuendo to sink in before continuing, “So, the use of magic works wonders to keep everything in order and make sure that everything is within my control.”

Khalil’s fingers worked rapidly to note all of this down as it was spoken. “Could you give me some specifics? Like, what are some actual tasks that are best done through the use of magic like yours?”

Felix paused to think. Despite his teasing, he seemed fairly intrigued by Khalil’s questions. “Well, when a certain machine breaks down, or a supply crate falls over and shatters...” He waved his hand, and the outline of a square, broken into two pieces, appeared in front of him, “I can will them back together without getting a repair or replacement,” He clenched his fist, and the two halves of the box fit together to form a whole, before shifting again. This time, the lights formed into some very basic images of a man and a woman with the signature bunny ears on their heads. The two figures had very large frowns on their faces. “It also helps to keep all of my little workers in line. You know how things can get between coworkers, right?” Felix snapped his fingers again, and both workers’ frowns morphed into smiles before dissolving. “There’s no conflict that can’t be resolved with me.”

Now it was Khalil’s turn to raise his eyebrow. His note-taking trailed off, and he glanced up at Felix with a slightly concerned expression. Different hypothetical explanations for what Felix was discussing flashed through his scattered mind, and none of them were pleasant. The mental image of the glassy-eyed waitress flitted through Khalil’s mind briefly. The wave of dread that brought him did not bode well with his condition. Why did this office have to have so many...distractions? It was so hard to think. Khalil vowed to make the subject come to him next time.

The scientist shifted uncomfortably in his seat and gave the club owner another odd glance, but voiced none of his concerns. His headache was none of Felix’s concern, and the ethics of his magic was a discussion for another time.

Instead, he decided to go for a more...relevant question.

“So...how does it all work exactly? Is it safe to say you can do more than just make…” he pointed to the stream of shapes that had just resumed their flow out of Felix’s palm, “...those? There’s real power behind those lights, isn’t there?” 

Felix glanced at his palm, and then laughed. “Of course, of course, that’s what I’ve been saying, hasn’t it? These little things are mere...call them visualizations of my actual power. Here, just so you don’t think I’m lying,” he snapped his fingers and a cluster of lights flew out of his hand and over to a stray costume piece lying on the ground in the corner of the room. The lights slipped underneath it, and raised it up, bringing it over to Felix’s hands. The costume piece turned out to be a traditional cap and bells jester’s hat. It was divided into two sections; one blue, one magenta; and had two points with a bell dangling on each end.

Khalil watched the cap fly over to Felix with a curious expression before turning back to his PDA. “Alright, alright, so they’re visualized by those shapes, but your powers are just as varied as any other magic user’s are,” Khalil mused to himself as he took some more notes, “Very interesting indeed.”

Silence briefly fell between them as Khalil typed as fast as he could. His head was spinning at this point, and it was becoming very difficult to stay focused on the task in front of him. Why did he feel so bad all of a sudden? He thought he was going to be sick. With all of this discomfort tainting his perceptions, the flashing lights on the ceiling seemed to taunt him as his headache grew worse. Taking a few deep breaths, he scrolled through the file and tried to recall what the next question was.

A brief silence fell between them, only to be broken by the sound of Felix’s snapping fingers. “The shows!” He exclaimed, “The magic shows! I forgot to mention those. I use magic for those too. Every show here uses it in some way, even if it doesn’t look like it. A lot of the dancers are enhanced by my powers, and each of them are enhanced in a specific way. I only want the very best for my club, so I personally help each and every one of them,” Halfway through his sentence, Felix’s tone shifted from exploratory to almost braggadocious, like he wanted to impress Khalil. As he spoke, he idly tossed the jester’s cap around in his hands, coaxing some tiny jingles out of the bells on it. 

Most of the details were lost on Khalil, but the explanation was enough to jog his memory about the rest of the evening. “Oh, right, the show for tonight,” he said, shaking his head, “Tell me about that. Is that starting soon? I’m getting a little…” He yawned, “...out of it.”

Khalil thought he heard Felix snicker. “It’ll start in a little bit, once our performer is fully prepared. It’s a dance show, but a special one. I greatly treasure my dancers, but sometimes I need to mix things up a bit. Get a show with a bit more... _character,_ ” He paused, as if debating whether or not to say something, before continuing, “You know, our original act dropped out just this morning. We’ve gotten a replacement, but since we’re cutting it so close, I think I’m just going to do the act myself and use them for an assistant.”

“Huh…alright…” Khalil found himself staring up at the lights on the ceiling, transfixed by the shifting colors. Something odd was happening to him. The cluttered feeling he had in his head wasn’t natural. Some outside force was affecting him. Unable to speak, Khalil turned his gaze to Felix, trying to convey his confusion with his eyes.

Felix smirked confidently and tossed the jester’s cap back onto the floor. With his hands now free, he reached over to cup the researcher’s chin with a gloved hand. With the other, he reached for the PDA that had fallen onto Khalil’s lap, and switched it off.

“Here’s an explanation you might find useful,” he said with a potently smug voice, “The little spell I cast earlier with the green light takes a little while to worm its way into the victim’s brain. But once it does, it goes deeper than most mind bending spells do, digging deep, deep down into your little head and making you _quite_ suggestible,” he playfully booped Khalil’s nose to emphasize the word, “I know it probably feels unpleasant, having your brain drained out so quickly like this, but I promise the next part will feel much better. Just...work with me here...”

Still holding up Khalil’s sagging body, Felix leaned in and the lights appeared in his eyes. They flashed brightly in a variety of colors, capturing Khalil’s attention. At that moment, they were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. A world of color, beckoning him to float inside of it.

“There we go. That’s my little puppet. There’s no need to worry, just let the lights do _all_ the thinking for you.”

The lights in Felix’s eyes got bigger and bigger until they were in Khalil’s eyes as well, and Khalil was falling down into the beautiful, rainbow colored abyss. A feeling euphoria spread through him, and he couldn’t help but laugh with pure joy. While he was doing backflips and twirling himself around in the light, he could at the same time faintly feel his body hanging limpy in Felix’s arms, while the club owner chuckled to himself.

“Now, let’s get you in costume,” was the last thing Khalil heard before the lights consumed him entirely.


	3. Getting Into Character

“Ooh, this one is  _ cute _ ! Where’d ya get him?”

“I think you’ll need to keep plausible deniability on that.”

“Uh...well...alright then. Bring him closer, I wanna get a better look at him.”

Khalil could understand the words being spoken, but something about them didn’t quite sink in like it should have. He supposed that the voices were talking about him, which meant that the content of their speech should have probably concerned him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was too distracted by the landscape of light still filling up all the space in his mind.

“I think he’ll make a good assistant,” through the fog in his mind, Khalil could recognize this voice as belonging to Felix. Felix was here! That was great! He  _ loved _ Felix! Felix was his best friend in the entire world! He was so happy that Felix was here to see the lights with him. 

“C’mon buddy, let’s get you over here,” following this statement, Khalil felt something sharply tug his left arm, pulling him for a few steps until roughly pushing against him to stop him. Khalil opened his mouth to tell Felix how much fun he was having, but the only thing that came out was a series of bubbly giggles.

“Wow, he’s really far gone, isn’t he?” The other voice said. Khalil couldn’t quite recognize it, but he knew this person was also his very best friend in the whole wide world. Everyone on Earth was his friend! The thought made Khalil beam with happiness. Everything was so great!

“Yeah, the mind-numbing spell I cast on him was one of those slow burners. Took  _ forever _ to get working, but now that it is, it’s  _ working _ for sure. It’s no doubt reaching the deepest, darkest corners of his mind at this moment. Lucky man, I’ll bet he’s feeling incredible right about now,” Felix replied.

That sounded like so much fun! That was magic! Khalil  _ loved _ magic! Felix was right, Khalil was feeling amazingly amazing! He’d never felt this good in his life! He loved the lights! 

But for a reason Khalil couldn’t  _ possibly _ hope to grasp, the other voice wasn’t as enthused. “Uh...Is he going to be okay? He’s not going to be brain dead or anything, is he?”

Felix snorted indignantly. “He’ll be  _ fine _ . We need the spell to go pretty deep, anyway. For this to work, it’ll need to touch his memories.”

“But will he be able to switch back when it’s all done?”

Khalil would never doubt Felix’s judgement, of course, but he felt extra reassured after that reply. Of course he was going to be fine! He was going to be better than fine, he was fantastic! Awesome! Stunningly amazing! The voice’s other question would have perplexed Khalil, if he hadn’t been so utterly consumed with happiness. Why on Earth would he want to go back to his boring old life? He was so happy in this world of light!

Felix’s voice started to sound a little frustrated as he responded. “How about you go get some parts for his costume, and let  _ me _ worry about those things, alright?”

“Alright,” The voice quickly replied, before scurrying away.

Felix let out a quick sigh, before stepping over to Khalil. “Let’s get this process started. Just focus for a moment…”

Something tingled under Khalil’s forehead, and suddenly the lights receded, flitting to the corners of his vision but remaining in his mind. The wonderful amazing feelings continued to flow through him, but he could now actually comprehend the information his eyes were giving him.

Khalil was standing a few feet away from a mirror as tall as he was. His reflection looked as happy as he felt, with his entire face stretched into an overly large grin. The smile didn’t quite reach his eyes though, which were glazed over and lifeless. Idly, Khalil realized his eyes were just like the waitress’ had been earlier. 

His mind wasn’t in the most observational state, but through the mirror, he could see that he’d been taken to another room of the club. This one looked even more like a dressing room than Felix’s office had. The lights on the ceiling were a consistent color, but the room was filled with various wardrobes, each packed to the brim with a variety of costumes. In the corner of his eye, Felix could see a bunny waitress rifling through one, pulling out various multicolored items of clothing.

Poking over Khalil’s shoulder was Felix’s head, giving him a grin that portrayed a very different kind of happiness. “You’re such a nice pet,” he whispered in a husky voice. He planted a kiss on Khalil’s cheek, sending shivers down his spine. “You’re going to be a  _ great _ performer.”

He was going to perform something! And it was going to be great! Khalil wanted to cheer with joy, but something in his throat caught the cheer and morphed it into a tiny giggle. Khalil so desperately wished he could speak! There was so much joy in him waiting to escape.

Remaining behind him, Felix delicately gripped the zipper of his coat and teasingly pulled it down until the garment slid off of him. 

Khalil watched with a smile as Felix continued this process with his other items of clothing, sensually running his hands up and down his body as he undressed him. He copped a very generous feel as he peeled off his shirt and undershirt, revealing his smooth chest. When he pulled off Khalil’s shoes and socks, he made a few noises and remarks about him having cute toes. And of course, he had a ball when taking Khalil’s pants down.

“Oh my...what do we have here?” He inquired flirtatiously as he undid Khalil’s belt and pulled his pants down. He shamelessly fondled Khalil through his underwear, cupping his dick through the thin fabric. “Oh...fuck...you’ve got  _ something _ here, that’s for sure.”

He tugged down on the waistband of his briefs at a tantalizingly slow pace, first revealing Khalil’s bush of pubic hair, before finally putting his soft, black dick on full display. Felix sucked in his breath at the reveal, before making a muted noise of approval. “That’s quite the member you’ve got yourself. Ooh, I think I’m going to have to get you backstage when the show’s over.”

Delicately, he reached over and grasped Khalil’s dick with his latex glove, giving it a few curious strokes. Khalil sharply inhaled at the pleasurable sensation, feeling the warmth of arousal shoot through him. That felt so good! Where had Felix been all his life? He’d never felt such an amazing sensation before! Khalil moaned and felt himself quickly grow hard in Felix’s delicate hands. The raw pleasure of the action was enough to drive him wild, and give him another fit of high pitched giggles.

Felix snickered softly, and leaned in close to Khalil, again positioning his head on Khalil’s shoulder. “You like that, don’t you?” He whispered into Khalil’s ear, “You aren’t the first man to fall in love with my expert touch, and you certainly won’t be the last.”

Felix’s strokings continued, becoming slower and slower in pace as Khalil felt himself get closer and closer to orgasm. When he was finally starting to rock his hips, Felix stopped entirely, and gave Khalil a playful slap on the buttocks. “Not yet, my giggly friend. Do what I say, and I’ll give you all the pleasure you could ask for later tonight.”

All Khalil could do was huff, chuckle and moan in response. His mind was still too filled with the lights to string any sentences together, but gosh, it felt so fucking good.

The sound of a clearing throat cut through the silence of the room. Flicking his eyes to another part of the mirror, Khalil could see that a rubber-encased bunny waitress was standing expectantly on the other side of the room, holding a few articles of clothing. Khalil quickly recognized her as the same bunny he’d ran into earlier. That was awesome! She was his favorite person in the entire universe! Khalil was so happy to see her again!

“Shall we continue with the process, or would you like to spend more of our precious time jerking off yet another poor, mentally defenseless man?” In sharp contrast with her earlier pleasant demeanor, her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Felix rolled his eyes before replying in a decidedly unsexy tone. “Yes Diane, we may continue,” he snorted and stepped away from Felix, pouting slightly, “Has anyone ever told you’re no fun?”

“Plenty of times,” Diane flatly stated, “Would you like to dress him or should I?”

This brought a snicker out of Felix. “I think I’ll do the honors if you don’t mind.”

Diane wasn’t entirely happy with this response. “Alright, but remember we’re on a schedule here.”

After snatching the bundle of clothing away from Diane, Felix exaggeratedly walked over to Khalil and set the bundle of clothing down on a chair next to him.

Khalil couldn’t quite see the clothing, but he was so excited to be dressed up! This was going to be so much fun! His cock twitched with excitement as arousal continued to course through him, warming him up to his very core. He rocked back and forth on his feet, and shook his hands out.

The first items of clothing were a set of undergarments, all decorated with rainbow colored stripes. Khalil quivered with anticipation as Felix kneeled down and slid his legs into the panties, before pulling them up nice and snugly over his cock. They were a little small, which meant they hugged his erect member quite tightly. Every time Khalil shifted around, he could feel the material stroking against his flesh, increasing his arousal even more. The bra hugged Khalil’s body with a bit of force as well, but being on his chest, the sensation was less noticeable. 

For the stockings, Felix brushed the clothing off of the chair and pushed Khalil down into it. Once he was seated, Felix kneeled down and delicately picked up one of his legs, resting Khalil’s foot on his knee. Before doing anything, he merely ran his hands over the different parts of Khalil’s leg. He thinly frowned as he noticed the body hair on him, but didn’t seem overly displeased.

“Hmm...if we do this again, I’ll need to shave you next time,” Felix noted. Khalil, of course, thought that was a great idea. He hoped there  _ was _ a next time.

As they slid onto him, Khalil was pleasantly surprised to find that the stockings were made of a similar latex as Felix’s gloves. The material felt luxuriously smooth on his skin, and seeing himself being encased by it increased Khalil’s arousal even more. He bit his lip and held his breath as the brightly colored material swallowed up his ebony skin.

Both of the stockings were different colors. The first one was a bright magenta, and was decorated with tiny pink hearts scattered across it. The second one was a navy blue color, and was decorated with light blue stripes. After pulling each one on, Felix ran his hands over it again, smoothing out all the creases and making the rubber stick extra tightly to Khalil’s flesh.

When both of these had been adorned, Felix reached into the pile and pulled out a pair of shoes. They were identical colors to the stockings, and the ends of them curved up and had tiny bells attached to them. Felix tightened each shoe on the foot that was covered with the opposite colored stocking. Khalil had a brief moment to appreciate the jingling sound made when he kicked his feet around before Felix grabbed him by the arms and pulled him to his feet.

Once he was up and staring at himself again, Felix moved on to the next part of the outfit. Reaching into the pile of clothing once more, he unfolded and held up a dress criss-crossed with energetic purple patterns. The upper part of the dress had long sleeves and a closed collar, which contrasted greatly with it’s short, revealing skirt. The sleeves, collar and edge of the skirt were all decorated with a matching frilly white collar.

Unzipping the back of it, Felix walked in front of Khalil, held the dress open for him, and gestured for him to come closer. Holding out his arms, Khalil stepped forward and slipped himself into it, shuddering as the smooth fabric was pulled over his flesh. It was an electric feeling, one that the lights in his head only intensified.

Khalil’s heart was pounding in his chest as his companion zipped up the dress behind him, sealing him in. The feeling of the fabric on his chest was just as pleasurable as the rubber on his legs and the panties on his cock. Everytime he moved or shimmied in one way or the other, he was met with a pulse of pleasure blossoming in his chest. 

Just like with the stockings, Felix ran his hands all over Khalil’s body, smoothing out all of the creases and making sure the fabric stuck tightly to his skin. With his erection still standing strong in his panties, the whole experience was given an erotic tinge. Khalil wasn’t sure if he’d ever been as aroused as he was in that moment, standing in front of the mirror with that silly costume on while Felix caressed his arms and chest. A blush had visibly formed on his face from his increasing arousal.

The next part of the costume was a little different. Rather than pick up another item of clothing, he instead went for a makeup palette and a tiny brush. Sidestepping into Khalil’s line of vision, he frowned for a moment, before making a small nod.

“Okay, I think it’s time to put on the finishing touches for this lovely costume. I’m having a blast, but we’ve got a show to do,” He said, giving Khalil a wink, “You’re going to need to stand still for this, so I just need you to zone out for one second…”

Felix waved his hand in front of Khalil’s face, and, without warning, Khalil’s eyes slammed shut and the lights filled his vision once more. Pleasure filled Khalil from head to toe, and he felt himself start to float around in the world of lights once more.

Khalil oohed and ahed at the galaxies of light that swirled around him, bathing his mind in euphoric wonder. He was in love with the lights and incredibly aroused by them. They were like pure sex radiating directly into his soul. They were like…

Before Khalil could finish the thought, the spell receded from his mind, and his eyes fluttered open. When he caught sight of his reflection, he gasped.

He had been transformed. His face had been painted completely white, save for a layer of lipstick on his lips, and two purple diamonds on his cheeks. Covering up the rest of his head was a cap and bells jester hat that wrapped around his head like a hood, and had parts of it flowing down to cover his chin and neck as well. On the top of it, two tails split out, each ending in a bell. It was colored just like the one Felix had twirled around earlier, with half of it being blue and the other being magenta. 

Finally to top it all off, Felix handed him a pair of white gloves, which Khalil slipped on without any issues.

With all of this put together, Khalil was completely unrecognizable. Not an inch of his skin was showing through the intricate costume.

The outfit was pure pleasure for him to wear. Everytime he turned or even made the tiniest shift in movement, the fabric brushed against his skin in an incredibly arousing way. Every part of his body was sensually gripped by the material. It was like being in a perpetual state of foreplay with a warm lover.

Khalil turned around and posed, inspecting himself in the mirror, and savoring the luxurious feeling of the different materials on his skin, from the fabric of the dress to the latex of the stockings. Felix let him do this for a few moments, before stepping in and taking him by the shoulders.

“Such a good puppet,” he purred, giving Khalil a kiss on the cheek, “But now, we need to move on to the next part of the process, get you more into character. The spell should be reaching your memories any moment now, and we need to take advantage of that. Does that sound okay with you?”

Khalil loved the idea! He shimmied around in Felix’s arms and smiled widely to show his approval.

“Good, good,” Felix breathed, nodding to himself, “Now, I need you to close your eyes and focus for me once more…”

Nodding obediently, Khalil closed his eyes, and once again drifted deep down into the world of light.

Khalil wasn’t Khalil anymore. The realization hardly came as a shock, it was merely something he realized with a light, indifferent shrug. With his mind this thoroughly numb, hardly anything could come as a surprise to him.

‘Him’? That was the first area where change could be felt. ‘Him’ wasn’t the right word, was it? No, ‘her’ had always been the word. ‘Her’ was the word. The simple rhyme made her cackle. She loved rhymes like that! As the jester laughed to herself, the memories slowly started to come back.

Her name was Dazzler. Dazzler had been a jokester for as long as she could remember. She was always finding something to laugh at, even when things seemed impossibly serious. She existed with a permanent smile on her face, and was never more than a few seconds away from another fit of her contagious laughter. The only thing she loved more than her own laugh was the laughter of others. She  _ lived _ for that sweet, sweet sound. There wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do to get it. She’d tell any joke, do any dance, sing any song. She was eternally grateful that Felix had found her and given her a stage to perform on. It brought her nothing but joy to surround herself with crowds of smiling faces, pointing at her and crying with laughter. She was just his assistant for now, but she dreamed of someday having the stage all to herself!

The feeling of the magic hitting her was like being doused with a bucket of water. All at once, a slew of specialized knowledge and fuzzy memories floated into her mind, cobbling themselves together to fill her brain with the presence of a very skilled stage jester. As soon as the strands appeared, they took root deep in her head, becoming familiar until they felt as if they’d been there her entire life. Within seconds, Khalil was reduced to a faint ghost of an identity, lurking in the farthest corner of her mind like a distant childhood friend she couldn’t remember much about.

After what simultaneously was a lifetime and a few seconds, Dazzler’s eyes fluttered open. She was greeted with the sight of Felix gripping her shoulders, staring down at her with a smile.

“Feeling okay?” He asked with a smirk on his face.


	4. Fantastic Felix, Daring Dazzler

Dazzler raised an eyebrow, but then smiled and shrugged it off. “I feel perfect, actually! I musta just zoned out. You know how I get. Nothing but clown brain up in here,” She pointed to her forehead and crossed her eyes to illustrate, “Sorry, were ya sayin’ somethin’?” She chirped, fixing her expression and turning back to him.

Felix paused and smirked in that way he always did when something was going on, but shook his head. “No, I was just asking if you were ready to get on with the show. The crowd’s getting pretty restless out there.”

Dazzler’s ears immediately perked up, though that couldn’t be seen through the tight wrapping of her hat. “Crowd? You know I’m always ready to please a crowd!” She said, enthusiastically hopping out of her seat and bouncing over to the door. Just as her hand was hovering over the handle, she turned around and something caught the corner of her eye.

She gasped with delighted surprise. “My pins!” The bells on Dazzler’s outfit jingled happily as she danced over to the corner of the room to pick up a trio of red juggling clubs. Enthusiastically grabbing them, she casually started tossing them up in the air, juggling like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Can I do this in the act tonight?” She asked, turning her attention to him while continuing to juggle them perfectly, “Please, please, please? You know it’s been  _ forever _ since I’ve done my juggling act for the crowd! I’ve come up with so many tricks since then!” 

Absentmindedly, she tossed a pin in the air and held out her foot underneath it. The thin end of the pin landed perfectly on the tip of her foot, where she held it up while continuing to juggle the other two. “See? Isn’t that impressive? Tell me that’s not the most incredible feat of showmanship you’ve ever seen in your entire life!”

Felix turned to watch Dazzler’s balancing act with an expression of heavily veiled amazement. He hid it well underneath his usual look of detached coolness, but Dazzler could see the sparks of genuine wonder hiding away in his eyes. His mouth dropped open, and Dazzler thought for sure that he was going to approve of her  _ very _ impressive trick.

“No.” The clipped answer was puzzling, given the wide smile that was on his face, but it was indisputable. “It’s very impressive, but we’ve already got our routine set up, Dazzler. You know how tight the routine is, how much we’ve practiced for it,” Felix’s grin seemed to widen towards the end of that sentence, as if he was thinking of some joke that Dazzler wasn’t in on.

With a shrug, Dazzler spun around and tossed the pins back into their place in the corner of the room. “Oh well, can’t please everyone I guess,” she remarked with a shrug, “But I’m serious about these tricks! I refuse to let this incredible talent go to waste!”

Felix stared at her again with that transfixed expression of his before shaking his head and walking over to the door. “Tonight’s show is going to be a good one,” he said optimistically, gesturing for Dazzler to follow him.

Dazzler followed her performing mate down a series of long, dark, labyrinthine hallways. All the while, the only sounds that could be heard were the faint booming of the loud music, and the jingling of Dazzler’s bells as she skipped along with Felix.

Eventually, Felix opened up a door, and the full sounds of the music came blasting through. Stepping through it led to a small area behind the stage. A group of various techies and costumed performers inhabited the wide space between the curtain and a large concrete wall with some fire exits on it. A tech supervisor quickly floated over to Felix’s side, taking his attention with some business matters and leaving Dazzler to gaze around at the crowded area. 

As her eyes floated over all the different workers scrambling around the tight space, her mind wandered to the show routine ahead of them. She replayed each of the tricks over in her mind, recalling every detail she could and going over the movements. She was, of course, perfectly confident in her abilities, but well aware of how much she had ahead of her.

After a few minutes, Felix approached her.

“Just a little bit more and we’re on,” He said with a smile, making Dazzler giggle with excitement. Before she could say anything, he leaned in and pressed a kiss onto her lips. Dazzler was stunned into silence at first, but she gradually reciprocated the affection, twirling her tongue around Felix’s. She couldn’t help but wrap her arms around Felix’s shoulders and lean in closer, fully embracing him.

Just as her leg was rising to wrap around his waist, he pulled away from her and shook his head. “No time for this now. We’ll finish up later, okay?”

For the first time that evening, Dazzler felt something akin to disappointment in her gut. Her smile never faltered, of course, but she wished she could have continued the kiss oh so very much. “I’m going to hold you to that promise,” She teased.

Felix snickered. “I’m counting on it.”

With that, the two of them broke apart and faced the stage, just in time for the current act to finish their dance. The crowd went wild for them, but the dancers didn’t spend too much time bowing before scurrying backstage. 

Almost as soon as they were off, a loud announcer’s voice boomed from the ceiling.

“And now, give it up for the fantastic Felix, and his delightful partner, the daring Dazzler!”

Without a second’s waste, Felix grabbed Dazzler by the hand and rushed out onto the stage.

Stepping out onto the open space, the duo were instantly greeted by the sight of the sizable crowd, spread out across the different tables filling the club. They were welcomed with a light round of applause and cheers. The last act must have been entertaining, because the crowd was in a very good mood.

Holding Dazzler’s wrist tightly in his hand, Felix hauled them over to the center of the middle stage, only stopping when they stood in the heat of the shining spotlight. Letting his assistant go, Felix raised his hands into the air, igniting a louder applause from the crowd. Noticing the reaction, Dazzler did the same, soaking up the feelings radiating onto her.

Getting into position for the start of the routine, Felix stepped forward towards the crowd, while Dazzler backed away to a corner of the stage where she was still visible, but not absorbing the audience’s attention.

“Good evening everybody!” He belted out, once the applause died down enough for him to speak, “It’s so marvelous to see you all again! I’m so glad you could all make it!” At those last words, he threw up his hands and sent a shower of lights up into the air. When they got close enough to the high ceilings, they exploded like fireworks, illuminating the entire club with a rainbow of colors. This elicited another round of applause from the audience as well as a few bunnies roaming the floor.

Not losing the crowd for a second, Felix continued on in his booming voice while the last of the lights fizzled out. “We’ve got a great show for you tonight! So, without further ado, music please!”

A new song started to blare from the speakers, this one quite different from the others. Instead of a generic electronic song, this one was a much more old-fashioned kind of dance music. Some swelling violins came from the speaker, moving in a gentle, elegant way.

Felix gave the music a moment to build before he started to move. His movements were subtle at first: A step here, a spin there, sliding over the floor instead of walking. But his pace quickly picked up. He swung his arms with more force, his legs became powerful as they twirled him around, he threw in a few jumps here and there. The more he got into his element, the more clear it became that the audience was watching a master at work.

Dazzler couldn’t help but make an impressed expression as Felix danced across the stage with more and more fervor in his body. During one movement, his fur coat was opened up by the momentum, revealing his lithe body. That definitely caught Dazzler’s attention. Her eyes were glued on his body, and the way his muscles tightened underneath the large coat and latex stockings. He was like a ballet dancer, but with a lot more personality. At some point, Dazzler could’ve sworn that Felix snuck a wink at her.

This performance was impressive enough on its own, but it was only getting started. After an invisible cue, more instruments flowed into the song, and the lights started to appear at the tips of Felix’s fingers. Numerous oohs and ahs echoed through the crowd as the lights flowed from Felix, forming trails around him that mirrored his movements.

Much like his dancing, the lights started out simple at first, but gradually became more and more grand. They formed into more specific shapes, and became decorations for the stage. A blue sun rose up behind him while a neon green dragon followed one of his spins. As the sun shattered and rearranged itself into a set of green constellations, the dragon became blue and dissolved into holographic ocean waves that flowed across the stage like a river made of light.

Dazzler had seen plenty of Felix’s shows before, but tonight’s show completely blew them out of the water. She’d never seen a routine, or a person, look as beautiful as what she saw that night.

As Dazzler watched more and more, she suddenly remembered that she was performing too. Shaking her head and snapping out of her trance, she stood up straight and waited for her cue. She silently went over her moves for the millionth time, going over the routine that was etched into her mind. Although the pressure was weighing greatly on her shoulders, she forced a wide smile onto her face.

She could see her entrance coming up. Felix’s shapes had gradually grown larger and larger in scale. He was now directing the rainbow into a large castle that reached up to the ceiling behind him. This image was much more realistic than the others, so the bricks that formed it were opaque. Grinning, Dazzler pranced over to the large castle door and stood behind it, getting into position and holding her breath.

The graceful melody that Felix had been dancing to started to fade out. In its place was another song that was quite different. The same strings played in this one, but they were more uptempo and much bouncier. Where the first song had been calm and graceful, this one was carefree and mischievous.

Just as a line of horns entered, the castle door fell, and Dazzler bounced through, effortlessly flipping herself onto the stage. The crowd went crazy for this new addition to the performance, filling her with joy. She took a few steps to start her routine, but before she could do much she (purposefully) tripped and fell right onto her face. The laughter she heard in response made her heart swell with pride. Pushing herself back up, she started her routine for real.

With the swaggeringly swinging music behind her, Dazzler was given full freedom to move her body in any way she could. She started out small with some slides and shimmies, rocking her hips and winking at the men in the audience at every chance she was given. Her movements became more and more daring with every bar of music and before long she was effortlessly performing flips that would make many an acrobat frown with jealousy. She couldn’t make the streams of colorful light like Felix could, but her quick movements in her colorful costume produced a very similar effect that had its own kind of magic.

Starting to feel the energy course through her, Dazzler twisted over to one of the poles on stage and started to swing around it. The swinging was playful at first, but her gyrations quickly became flirty once more. At one point, she positioned herself with the pole behind her, grinding her back onto it and thrusting her crotch out for the audience. Then, she turned around, and showed off her ass in a similar fashion. With the way she moved, she was able to elicit equal amounts of moans and laughter from the crowd.

Twisting herself off of the pole, Dazzler continued her wild dancing for a few more precious seconds, before the music abruptly changed once more. The boisterous song she was dancing to faded out, and the piece that Felix had entered with returned. Dazzler gradually came to a standstill, and turned her gaze to Felix. With a smirk on his face, the club owner waltzed his way over to Dazzler and took her by the hand. The jester knew it was all a part of the routine, but she couldn’t stop her heart from fluttering and her cock from stirring as she gazed into Felix’s eyes and saw the flames simmering behind them.

As the music began to swell, the duo pulled themselves close together and started to dance together. Their movements had been artificially refined by weeks of practice, but the passion that led them was entirely real. Dazzler stepped perfectly in time with her partner, proving that she could work with his style almost as well as he could.

The routine went on, and Dazzler could feel herself becoming more and more focused on Felix. Every time they performed a move that spun her away from him, she felt the tiniest sliver of anxiety in her chest. Whenever she held herself close to him, and rested her head on his sweaty, bare chest, that anxiety was replaced with tranquility.

Although she stuck to the routine, and kept a smile on her face throughout it, Dazzler found herself quite distracted. In those precious few moments of them twirling together, she could only think about the sly smile on Felix’s face, and the way his chest radiated warmth when he held her close to it.

Just when it seemed like the show was coming to an end, the music rose in intensity and Felix once again cast the magic that brought the lights to his hands. With both of his hands wrapped around Dazzler’s body, most of the glow was transferred to her. Dazzler felt a magnificent wave of energy course through her as the blues and purples of her costume began to glow for all the audience to marvel at.

Felix was also glowing, though the effect was less pronounced with his less colorful getup. His puffy white fur coat, white hair and pale skin made him shine like a miniature star.

With how much magic the spells took, the two of them were only able to glow like this for a limited time. Dazzler could have spent an eternity with him on that stage, but, tragically, the music eventually came to a stop, and Dazzler found herself hanging mid-dip underneath Felix while the crowd went wild. Normally, Dazzler would have been brought to tears by the level of praise she was getting, but she could only think of the sparkles she saw in Felix’s eyes.

Without thinking, her grip on his shoulders tightened, and she pulled Felix into a deep kiss. She was met with no resistance from him.

The crowd went wild, and the announcer’s voice once again boomed from the ceiling. “Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Fantastic Felix and the Daring Dazzler!!”


	5. Backstage, After the Curtains Close

When the curtains had closed, and Felix was finally able to pull Dazzler backstage, there was only one thing on her mind.

“Oh fuck...I need you...I need you…” She purred as they walked through the hallway. She rubbed her face against his body, slightly smearing her facepaint. The tightness in her chest that had been building up for the entire night was peaking, pushing her into a fever pitch. Her dick strained against the panties containing it, urging her further.

Felix was fully aware of her ferver, he even found it amusing. Though in between snickers and smart remarks, Dazzler could see him staring at her with a similar need in his eyes.

Dazzler was too distracted by her cravings to have much of an idea of where they were going. She was vaguely aware of them turning down a few hallways here and there, occasionally dipping through a door or two. Despite all her years being at the club, she’d never quite gotten a feel for the maze of hallways that lurked in its darkest corners. It was like an ant’s nest.

After a while of walking, the pair eventually pushed through a door and stumbled into some kind of bedroom. Very minimal furniture was scattered around the room, but the main focal point was the king size bed with bright scarlet sheets, placed right in the center. The small window only showed the oily black night sky, so the room’s sole source of lighting was a few dim electric lights hanging from the ceiling.

Felix closed the door behind them, giving them the privacy they were looking for. Once they were sealed off from the rest of the busy club, the fun could finally begin.

Without missing a beat, Felix whipped his head around to Dazzler and tossed his coat to the floor, revealing the full glory of his chiseled chest. With that out of the way, he pushed Dazzler down onto the bed, and connected his lips with hers.

The two lovers got to business immediately, embracing each other with a strong sense of familiarity. Their gloved hands hungrily explored each other’s bodies while their chests pressed together. Felix descended onto the jester with far more passion than she’d expected. He was normally the calm and collected one, but his arousal had intoxicated him and made him into a beast. His lips journeyed across Dazzler’s face, and his hips rubbed against hers, teasing her cock even more.

Dazzler would have been more than content to continue the foreplay for the rest of the night, but Felix was clearly hungry for something more. His hands reached through the waistband of her panties and nudged them down. He made a victorious grin when he felt how stiff she was.

“It seems like someone’s been enjoying the show,” he observed, “Was it being up in front of the crowd again? I know you always enjoy that.”

Dazzler was so turned on, that it was difficult to speak at first, but she managed. “N-no...I don’t enjoy it like  _ that _ , silly,” she said in a breathy voice, smiling up at him, “It’s just...dancing with you...and feeling that  _ mighty fine _ chest of yours…” She shrugged, as if to say ‘Can you blame me?’

Her lover chuckled at this, making Dazzler beam with happiness. “Well...be that as it may, I think adding some more...risque elements to our next routine might be a good idea. I so very much love showing off my star performer…” He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, eliciting a round of giggles from her, “...Wouldn’t it be nice to take that to the next level?”

Dazzler’s eyes widened at the possibility. It excited her so much that she couldn’t even muster up a clever remark in response. “That would be  _ amazing _ !”

“I knew you’d like it,” he replied, planting another kiss on her forehead. The fabric of the costume covered up every inch of Dazzler’s body except for her face, so it was really the only place he could properly give his affections to.

The two partners danced over each other’s lips for a few more moments before Felix pulled away. Disconnecting himself from her, he hopped off the bed and walked over to the bedside cabinet. He opened the main drawer and leafed through it for a moment before pulling out two tiny pink squares. Dazzler quickly recognized them as condom wrappers. Setting one down on the bedside cabinet, Felix walked back over to the bed and sat himself down, handing the wrapper to Dazzler.

“You know what to do,” he said, and she did.

Holding her breath, the jester carefully undid the buttons of Felix’s latex shorts, and pulled them down. Of course, he wasn’t wearing any underwear, so as soon as the shorts were down, his fully erect member rose up.

Dazzler’s breath stopped. It was  _ gorgeous _ . The most perfect cock she’d ever seen. She grabbed it and gave it a few strokes, gasping at how good it felt in her hands. Transfixed by its appearance, she leaned in with puckered lips and…

“Ah, ah, ah,” Felix held his hand in between her lips and the head of his cock, blocking her access. “I appreciate the enthusiasm, but you’re skipping a step, darling.”

Dazzler made an exaggerated frown, but nodded, knowing he was right. She tore open the top of the pink square she’d been handed and pulled out the tiny pink condom. Being as delicate as she could, she held the condom up to the tip of Felix’s erection, and slowly rolled it down, covering it in the pink material.

“There we go,” Felix said with a content grin, “Now, you may proceed.”

Grinning, Dazzler puckered her lips once more and slid his cock into her mouth. She took a deep breath, savoring the cheap strawberry flavoring of the condom, before starting to bob her head up and down over his cock. The flavoring wasn’t the best, but the feeling of his meat in her mouth was absolutely delicious. The bells on Dazzler’s hat jingled as she thrust in and out with more and more force. More than once, she felt the tip of the dick hit the back of her throat.

In front of her, Felix purred with pleasure, letting her know she was doing a good job. “That’s it...that’s my darling...that’s my...oh...my favorite performer…” He slowly started to thrust his hips up and down, putting his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth. His hand came to rest on her head and gently guide her back and forth on his dick. “Oh fuck...that’s it...that’s the ticket...good girl...gooood girl…” His words gradually melted into moans, and his voice became husky with arousal.

Dazzler could feel her own cock stir a little more, but she was too focused on her task to think about it much. She reached down to fondle his balls, teasing even more moans out of him.

“Oh…f-fuck…fuck…” Felix’s voice raised in pitch, and his moans started to resemble squeaks. His cock trembled in Dazzler’s mouth, and she knew she was getting closer.

Felix tried to get a firm grip on Dazzler’s head, but it must have been difficult with the cap blocking access to her hair. The idea of that made Dazzler chuckle for a moment (sending more shivers up Felix’s spine), and push herself closer so that her lover could get a better grip on the material. Once her head was more within his grasp, Felix clapped both hands around it, and held firmly on in any way he could. The arousal must’ve caused him to unintentionally use his magic, because Dazzler could feel some pleasant tingles pass underneath her forehead as Felix got closer and closer to the edge.

“Oh...fuck...you’re so good…” He exhaled, gripping on even tighter. Dazzler could feel his lights faintly glimmering in her head as she continued to suck. “You’re so... _ fuck _ ! Where have you been my whole life?! Are you actually gay? I’ve never had a lover so…” Before Dazzler could question the nonsense he was babbling, Felix’s voice raised even more, and he orgasmed.

Felix’s cock was very much still wrapped in the strawberry flavored condom, so Dazzler didn’t feel the stream of semen shoot into her mouth like she expected. That said, she did very much feel the power of Felix’s orgasm. As he moaned and groaned with pure pleasure, a bolt of energy shot through his hands and directly into Dazzler’s mind. Her head was flooded with his magic in an instant, but it didn’t stop there. It spread through her entire body, filling her from head to toe with a magnificent energy.

In an instant, the bed, the room, Felix, and the nightclub as a whole all vanished and Dazzler started to fall. But after a few seconds of falling, it felt more like floating than falling.

There was nothing in the void around Dazzler but pure darkness, but then it was filled with light. An entire rainbow of light jutted through the darkness, filling it up like stars in the night sky. In an instant, an entire galaxy was spread out in front of Dazzler, and she could see all of it at once. The lights strung along through the night sky were by far the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. Gazing at them brought feelings of raw, unfiltered ecstasy. It was like a thousand orgasms at once, like all the pleasure in the world washing through her. Dazzler knew it was the best thing she’d ever feel in her life. There was no purer form of pleasure in the universe. It was…

“Uh...Dazzler? Are you alright?” She felt something poke her forehead. “I think I may have gotten a little excited there.”

Dazzler shook her head and opened her eyes. Suddenly, the galaxy of pleasure was gone, and she was back in the bedroom, sprawled out over the sheets and staring up at the ceiling. Felix hovered over her, staring down with a concerned expression.

“Um...are you alright?” He repeated. He looked like he was on the edge of full-blown panic. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I got carried away. I didn’t mean to do that! Are you alright? Please tell me you’re alright!”

Dazzler raised her eyebrows for a moment before bursting out into a big grin. “That felt amazing!” She declared, sitting up and bouncing herself up and down on the bed. “That was incredible! It was like…” She tried to describe it, but the proper words would come to her scattered mind. All she could do was shudder with pleasure. Feeling around her hips, she discovered that the seemingly thousands of mental orgasms she’d had hadn’t translated into any physical ones. Her dick was positively dripping with precum. “Oh fuck...I need…I  _ need _ …” She couldn’t finish the sentence.

Picking up on her feelings, Felix nodded, and rushed over to the bedside table to retrieve the other condom. Once he’d grabbed it, he strutted back to the bed, and kneeled down next to Dazzler. While she stayed deathly still, he flipped up her skirt and pulled her panties down.

“Ooh la la,” He mumbled, as Dazzler’s sizable black cock flopped out. “It’s even better than I remember,” He licked his lips, “I’m going to enjoy this quite a bit.”

Delicately, so as not to create too much friction, Felix slid the lime green colored condom over Dazzler’s erection. The two of them held their breath tightly as this happened, as if the smallest motion could set Dazzler off.

“There we go,” Felix said with a smile, admiring his handiwork, “Now, why don’t you show me just how worked up you are?”

Like a cat, Felix crawled back onto the bed and stuck out his ass towards Dazzler. The invitation was clear.

Trembling, Dazzler positioned herself over Felix and gently slid her cock into his ass. Both parties trembled as she penetrated him, and Felix moaned with pleasure.

“Oh...fuck…” he whimpered, “I haven’t felt a dick this good in...in a long time…”

Dazzler paused for a moment to catch her breath, before beginning to rock her hips back and forth, sliding in and out of Felix’s tight asshole. She started off slow at first, but gradually gained more momentum. Pure pleasure coursed through her, lifting her up much like the lights had. She made an unnaturally wide smile, and let out several noises that were akin to giggles mixed with moans. She’d never experienced such arousal before, and each stroke brought her to a higher high than the last one.

Moaning incoherently, Dazzler leaned forward and wrapped her hand around Felix’s dick, jacking him off in sync with her. Despite cumming just moments ago, Felix was already rock hard again and dripping with precum.

After a few minutes of this, Dazzler finally reached her breaking point. With a very powerful twitch, her hips bucked and she had a shattering orgasm into Felix’s ass. At the same time, she felt Felix’s dick twitch as he orgasmed too. Both of them moaned loudly and collapsed onto the bed in a big pile of sweat and warm flesh.

When Dazzler finally detached herself from Felix, her cock had softened, but the fire was still in her chest. Panting, she peeled the condom off and placed it with the wrapper on the bedside table. Exhaling, she let the tension flow out of her body, and fell back onto the bed.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Felix taunted, slinking back into Dazzler’s field of vision. “Don’t call it a night just yet.”

He wrapped his hand around her dick and, before she could say anything, muttered something under his breath. His hand started to glow and, miraculously, Dazzler felt herself grow hard again.

“I’m not letting you off that easy,” he said.

Dazzler had no objections to this.

The new couple fucked each other well into the night. As the club closed, and all the staff members and guests trickled out, Felix and Dazzler stayed in that room, making each other climax again and again. Felix’s appetite was insatiable, and each time Dazzler found herself getting tired, he would cast a spell and she would be ready to go again. The two tried every position they knew, doing anything they could to get each other off. There were a few moments when Dazzler thought for sure that she was going to spend the rest of her life in that room, caught up in a permanent tangle with her lover.

But, seeing as he was a mortal man, Felix eventually ran out of energy himself.

When they were finally done, and they lay together spooning on the bed, Felix whispered into Dazzler’s ears.

“I hope that’s good enough for your study, Khalil,” he breathed. Dazzler was too tired to ask what that meant, or who Khalil was. “Try not to be too mad at me when you wake up…okay?”


	6. Epilogue

Thanks to the combination of her already vivid dreams, and the spell wearing off, Dazzler’s sleep could hardly be considered restful.

At first, her mind was flooded with images of performances at the club, both past and future. She saw herself standing in front of countless cheering faces, performing perfectly executed flips and twirls as she danced her socks off night after night. These images were the last thing Dazzler was aware of as she faded back into the recesses of Khalil’s mind, where she would lay dormant, until called again.

Once she was gone, Khalil became Khalil again. His memories and knowledge flooded back into his empty mind to fill the gap that had been left there. As they did, bits and pieces leaked into his dreams. A few parts replayed themselves in a nostalgia-tinged loop, giving Khalil a messy, out of sequence recap of his entire life up until that point. It was an incredibly confusing experience, but sure enough, everything eventually gelled itself right back to where it had been before, without any issues.

By the time it was all done with, Khalil became aware of a sliver of light shining into his eyes, disturbing him from his sleep. He twisted and turned around in the bed, trying to settle back into a comfortable position and resume his sleep, for whatever reason, he just couldn’t get comfortable. What was going on?

When he opened his eyes and saw himself laying in an unfamiliar room, he felt something drop in his stomach. Something was very wrong. Groaning, he sat up and shook his head, trying to clear it. Upon doing so, he was met with the sound of...bells?

Eyes widening, Khalil sat up and looked down at his body and noticed the costume. A million and one questions assaulted him at once. What was going on? What had happened? Stupefied, he jumped out of the bed, and took a full look down at the strange costume he was clothed in. Disbelief grasped at his throat.

“What the fuck is going on?” he murmured to himself, “What...the fuck…?”

Before he could freakout too much, his eyes fell on a pile of clothes sitting on a chair on the other side of the room. Approaching it, he discovered it was the clothing he’d been wearing the previous night, with a duffle bag next to it. On the chair there was also a note, jotted in curly handwriting.

‘You can keep the costume. Hope you got enough for your study. Feel free to come back any time for another performance. <3 - Felix, P.S. I didn’t take away the dancing knowledge I gave you.’

Khalil was at a total loss for words as he stared down at the note and his clothing. Letting out a deep sigh, he set the note down, and started to peel the sweaty jester costume off of himself. All the while, he went over his memories of the night before, and his performance with Felix, pondering how all this made him feel.

Maybe nightclubs weren’t so bad after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And there you have it. This is the last thing I had in my lineup for this summer (though it's closer to fall now), so with it completely posted, I'm going to go quiet for until sometime in 2021. I hope you enjoyed this story. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I'm personally very happy with how it's come out. As usual, if you have any thoughts on this, positive or negative, I'd love to hear them. If you'd like to see a character from this story return in the future, please let me know. I promise I do listen to suggestions. So bye for now, and thank you to all the people who are reading this and leaving kudos.


End file.
